


Just some short stories

by imtheriddle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Jim Gordon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheriddle/pseuds/imtheriddle
Summary: Basically a bunch of short stories for a fan fiction I'm working on XDjust small things I thought of that couldn't make into the full thing but figured while I'm working on it I could put these here :)
Kudos: 1





	Just some short stories

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! So I'm working on a fan fiction right now and thought of some pretty interesting things that are better as short stories and decided to have them here while I work on the first chapter of the real one enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this universe, Jim is a mob lord called the commissioner, and Harvey is his right-hand man.
> 
> Victor was supposed to be a cop but I decided to keep him as an assassin and came up with this thing I guess ^.^

James Gordon's right hand man, Harvey Bullock had been drinking that morning yes, but even he couldn't forget about the infamous Victor Zsasz! One of the best detectives on the force, and from what his informant was telling him, they had just found evidence that could put him away for life!

So when he walked through the kitchen doors with a sandwich in hand and found none other than Victor Zsasz sitting across from The commissioner discussing a hit run job he nearly choked.

At first he tried to ignore it but once the man had accepted the job and was headed out he heard himself say "Aren't you a cop?" Jim and Victor both turned towards him before the hit-man simply shrugged and headed out the door.

================================

**Mean while in the Canon universe!**

Detective Harvey Bullock Stepped out of his favorite sandwich shop with a delicious roast beef and cheddar cheese sub, when suddenly he heard a very familiar voice from behind him.

"GCPD!" Harvey turned around just in time to see Victor Zsasz before being tackled to the ground and dropping that delicious roast beef sandwich...


End file.
